


Floating

by sharkle



Series: Distractions [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkle/pseuds/sharkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never been afraid of heights, but she realizes the door she's unlocking, and like with the Sirens, she feels as though this will give her wisdom. She leans over and kisses Percy on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

Annabeth has never been afraid of heights, but right now, she isn't sure if she is or isn't.

As much as she hates to admit it, it's a little gratifying to be on the campers' shoulders, to receive recognition in some way or another for what they've done. Percy's laughing with his arms raised above his head, beaming at a blushing Tyson, exhilarated with their victory.

She hesitates before she does it – she realizes the risk she's taking with the gesture, the line she's crossing, the door she's unlocking. But her mother is Athena and like with the Sirens, she feels as though this will give her wisdom. Because sometimes you have to get injured to learn new battle strategies. Sometimes you have to fall to stick the landing.

She leans over and kisses Percy on the cheek.

The look he gives her when she pulls back makes her feel like she might be floating away.

And Annabeth has never been more afraid of heights.

* * *


End file.
